


My Spy is a Barista

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Theron Shan, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: Theron got a job at a coffee shop to pay for his wedding.RJ mostly visits to see his boyfriend in an apron.
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 6





	My Spy is a Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Check this out! If you want to help with the BLM and where to start, this is a movement, not a spirit week or month, let’s keep fighting. Also this link is not a virus and it’ll help with petitions and what to do if you’re at protests!  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pQrrr9TDsUwiCrWUVxbPIjW2rNf1QDCs5Qyj_CIse7s/mobilebasic
> 
> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Jase,is name that takes up the mantle as the Sith Warrior and Wrath of this fanfic series (though only mentioned.) Please support the official release.

It’s been 3 months since Theron proposed to RJ. He doesn't regret asking him one bit. Something he didn’t realize was the complications of planning a wedding.  
RJ used to be a part of the Jedi Order before joining the Alliance. They couldn’t keep it a secret for long due to his status. Word got around one day and RJ had to take a private call alone and Theron was worried. 

He remembered that day so vividly, he was laying on the bed after a long day of meetings with his contacts. Theron saw the door open and RJ had a blank expression. No words, nothing. RJ only came to hug Theron for the rest of the night. He was hurting after that meeting, apparently it was a long 8 hours of complaining from both sides, trying to reason with the Order. Theron blames himself for not staying with RJ, and he’d been trying to make it up to him even though RJ was better now.

From the information he’s gathered, as long as he was with Theron, he wouldn’t be a part of the Jedi Order, and there would always be someone to keep tabs in case something happens and RJ would turn to the dark side. Theron was relieved to not have the Force at that moment, if both of them were Jedi, then they’d only be able to see each other on Tython.

Theron could tell that RJ felt abandoned by the Jedi, but he kept fighting. Call after call, argument after argument, RJ kept trying to reason with no harm. RJ was your stereotypical Republican Patriot, and so was Theron, turning to the dark side wasn’t really a plan they were thinking of executing. 

He could tell RJ was worried about the council for Theron’s sake rather than his title. His parents had a messy break up before he was born and it affected him deeply. He didn’t know who his dad was until he was an adult and his mother was always busy being the Grandmaster and a part of the Jedi Council. When he didn’t get the force, he was abandoned by his mother’s master. 

That was then and this is now, right now, they have 2 main goals.

The first is the war between the Sith and the Republic. After much thought, RJ decided it was best to ally with the Republic in this war. Sure they lost a handful of Imperials, but he was surprised when a lot of them stayed in the Alliance to fight for the Republic.

The second is their wedding, and to be honest, the wedding was the hardest.

They decided that their wedding had to be on Rishi or Odessen, and that they would wait until RJ finds his companions back when he fought the Emperor. Theron had no problem with that, he knew how important they were to RJ. He had spent a few days with T7 and Rusk about RJ and they were nice enough to tell stories about RJ back before he became the Hero of Tython. Recently however, RJ and Theron had been working on something else.

Credits for their wedding.

They didn’t know how expensive a wedding was and they didn’t exactly have parents that could fund them for it. RJ’s brother Palis, the best known Smuggler in the galaxy offered to fund their entire honeymoon for a month, not to mention the free private Speeder they got. Both of them felt bad about asking for more so they began to get credits for the wedding themselves, and occasionally help from their friends. 

Because of this they had both been extremely busy when they’re not doing work for the Alliance. When there’s nothing going on that day, RJ would go to the Republic Fleet for any missions to obtain credits, and if RJ wasn’t available, Theron would go, sometimes both end up going to see if they could do a mission together.

Now, he’s a barista at a shop in Nar Shaddaa. This was a downgrade from all his current missions. 

“I’m surprised you actually got this job.” RJ comments as he’s sitting across from Theron. Who’s wiping the table across from him.

“If there’s no ambush at base I should be able to keep this gig for like, a week.” Theron pauses before looking at RJ. The man smiles at him before taking a sip at the coffee Theron had gotten him a few moments ago.

“We’ll need 50 thousand more credits, if we keep going at this pace, and with the help of our coworkers, we should have the credits needed in 2 weeks.”

“Who’s helping us anyway?” Theron asks, putting the rag towards the side as he heads for the sink, still at a hearing distance for RJ to talk normal.

“Lana, T7, Rusk, I even got _Arcann,_ it feels selfish to ask any other Alliance member that we’re not close with.”

“Is that all or is there anyone else helping us?”

“Well..” RJ looks up at the ceiling, tapping his finger against the wooden table. “Koth and Senya said they’d give a couple hundred after their next mission is finished, besides that the only other person helping is Jase.” 

“Who’s Jase?” 

“Oh, you know, the 2nd Emperor’s Wrath.” RJ chuckles as he takes a sip out of his coffee.

Theron slips when he hears RJ’s response. He quickly grabs the counter to prevent himself from face planting into the hard, tiled floor.

“I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

“It’s a weird thing, to be honest I thought we’d hate each other, but we actually get along.”

“I’m just surprised the Hero of Tython and the Second Emperor’s Wrath get along, what’s the story?” Theron leaves the counter before taking a seat next to RJ. Business was slow today so he’d figure that he might as well be comfortable for this story.

“Well, you know how he had that small crush on me before we got together?”

“I’m aware.” Theron rolls his eyes, unamused but couldn’t help but crack a smile at RJ’s small laugh.

“Well, before you arrived on Odessen we both got picked for a mission together by Lana. It was excruciating. We bickered and disagreed on each other’s actions, but I remember we had a talk one night at a campfire.”

“Did anything, you know, happen?” 

“No, of course not.” RJ looks around and takes another sip of his coffee.

“RJ.” Theron closes his eyes before holding on to RJ’s hand. “This was before we started dating, if you did something with him, I’ll be jealous, but I’ll understand. We weren’t together so this isn’t cheating.”

“The truth is, we kinda kissed.” RJ admits. “The thing is, it didn’t feel romantic, not even sexual, it was just, _tension_. There was no love in it. After that we had a whole night to talk, and he’s not a bad guy, I only sense light in him, which is contradictory to being a Sith. Besides, I already told you a hundred times.” 

RJ rubs his thumb along Theron’s knuckles.

“I still had feelings for you, and you won my heart all those years ago on Rishi.”

“The feelings are mutual.” Theron smiled before leaning in to kiss RJ’s cheek.

“I got a shift to finish, is there anything else you’d like?”

“I’ve always wanted to try those cake pops.” RJ smiled before resting his head on the counter.

\--------

It’s been a week since Theron’s worked at a coffee shop and today was his last day. While being a Barista was fun and all, he knew his responsibilities with the Alliance was a priority.

He’s cleaning up the counter when he hears someone walk. Theron takes a quick glance and grins before heading back to the register.

“Hey there, what can I get you?” Theron’s grinning like an idiot. His fiance, RJ had just walked in. Judging from the battle damaged armor he was wearing that he had just been on a mission and he must have had the time of his life.

“Surprise me.” RJ smiles as he takes a seat on the corner of the counter.The place was packed tonight, must have been nearly a hundred people Theron had to serve. Humans, Chiss, Sith Purebloods, Theron couldn’t wait to leave and arrive back home on Odessen.

“What time does your shift end?”

“Appreciate the offer, but I have a fiancé.” Theron teases which causes RJ’s frown to turn into a small smile.

“Oh? Describe him then.”

“Well, if you insist,” Theron chuckles as he drops off a random drink for RJ. “The man I’m in love with is strong as hell, stubborn in his beliefs, and can’t cook at all.”

“I can totally cook.” RJ gasped, Theron could tell he’s taken aback by his comment. 

“In no way am I letting you cook with a _lightsaber.”_

“It’s efficient.”

“You made a fruit taste like rocks. I don’t even know how that’s possible.” Theron rolls his eyes as he leans against the counter. RJ opens his mouth but pauses and sighs before he takes a sip out of the drink he was given.

“Okay but honestly, what time does your shift end?” 

“In a few hours, still on the clock. How was your mission?” Theron asked, leaving the counter to take a seat next to RJ. 

“I just stopped a civilization of rogue droids from destroying the galaxy.” RJ sighs before taking a sip of his drink. Theron pauses and just, _looks_ at RJ. He’s at a loss for words.

What the fuck.

“It paid well! I guess stopping a force to mankind while it was unknown really pays. At this rate we might have the credits for the wedding sooner than we expected.”

“Oh thank the force. I don’t think I can handle another job.” 

Theron looks at RJ and grabs his hand. This was his husband alright, this was the man he was going to marry someday. They are one step closer from achieving their goal. He could tell that neither of them could wait for the day, and that each day makes the both of them impatient.

“It’s kind of crowded, do you want to go to the table outside?”

“It’s raining, you’ll catch a cold.” Theron responds. He glances at RJ’s armor and could see the exposed skin coming from rips of the clothing.

“I’ll be fine under the umbrella, a couple minutes won’t hurt.” RJ smiles before standing up, Theron takes one quick look before removing his apron and starts to rush after RJ.

It was cold on Nar Shaddaa during this time of the year and the rain was pouring today. The umbrella made it easier for Theron and RJ to stay dry from the rain, but even then, small droplets would drop on one of their shoulders.

“How are you doing?” Theron asks. 

“I’m doing better now, at least we have the credits for our wedding!” RJ answers, his grin widens after answering and Theron couldn’t help but stare.

“I love you, so much.” Theron takes RJ’s hand and kisses it. “I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

“Theron, you’ll make me blush.”

“It’s true though. I am so proud of you” Theron rubs his thumb against RJ’s knuckles, looking up at the umbrella above them, watching the water leave the umbrella, hitting the concrete floor. “I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished, you managed to obtain a shit ton of credits while also saving the galaxy, _again_.”

“Don’t forget about yourself Theron. You took all these jobs to help us afford this wedding, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Theron leans in to kiss RJ on the lips. He was about to release after a few seconds, but RJ had grabbed his shirt, and by instinct Theron had grabbed his waist. His lips taste like heaven and he could feel the warmth of his mouth contrast with the cold humid weather around them.

After what seemed like hours, both of them released from the kiss, gasping for air. 

“Speaking of our wedding, we still got to find a planet for it to be held.” RJ opens his bag and takes out a notebook, before opening it to a specific page. 

“We both already ruled out Coruscant and Zakuul, that leaves Odessen and Rishi.”

“While a beach wedding sounds like a blast, there are too many monsters outside of town and we’re _not_ allowing weapons if we’re inviting _both_ Republicans and Imperials to this wedding.”

“You’re right.” RJ comments, taking out a red pen before crossing off Rishi from the list. “Should we have it at the Alliance base or somewhere on the planet?”

“Base, it’s cheap and most of the guests should be able to go.”

“Well then that’s settled.” RJ closes his notebook before slouching against his chair, water droplets hitting RJ’s forehead. “Our wedding will be held on Odessen.”

“I can’t wait.” Theron smiles before standing up. “I should checkout and get my last paycheck.”

“I really am going to miss my boyfriend giving me free drinks.”

“I’ll buy a coffee machine on the way home, it’ll look good sitting in our hangar.” 

RJ shakes his head before standing up, following Theron’s lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few more stories before the end of this series, after the that I’ll take a small break to enjoy life a little, relax, and then continue to fight for what’s right. After this series I’ll probably post more stories between RJ and Theron, either in the same timeline or an alternate universe of events. It depends but no promises! Thank you if you enjoy! Stay safe during these times!


End file.
